Fractured
by DarkFox2009
Summary: Following a freak accident, Renamon's entire personality changes. In fact it all together disappears, leaving behind nothing but an empty shell. But the truly strange thing is what has happened to all of the vixen's emotions that will leave everyone, including Ryan, shocked beyond belief. Will the Renamon that everyone knew return? Or is she gone...forever?
1. Jump On That Lightning Bolt!

A rainy Friday afternoon found Ryan and Zack in the formers bedroom playing video games to pass the time. A side effect of the teen's newfound abilities was enhanced hand eye coordination which helped him best his friend during every round of their favorite video game series since childhood, Fusion Brawlers. "Ha! I win again. That makes ten in a row."

Zack tossed the remote aside in frustration. "Come on, man, you're cheating!"

"It's not my fault I'm faster now because of my powers!" It was a cocky yet very weak defense "Besides, you're playing a character that's a cheetah and lizard combination called Cheezard! I could beat that guy in my sleep!"

"Ever hear the saying it's not the name or what's on the outside that counts, _Renomon_?" Storm, lying on the bed, barked lightly in response. "What did your dog just say to me?"

_I said you stink at these video games, you big crybaby._

Ryan snickered, catching his friend's attention which he then played off as a simple cough. "He said be quiet to the both of us because he's trying to sleep." An alarm on his digivice went off at five minutes to five o'clock. "Sorry to cut this short but I've got to meet Renamon. She wants me to do some training so I can get "acclimated to my new form" or so she says. Personally, I think it's all just a ruse to check me out. I look good as a human but godly as a digimon."

"Keep telling yourself that, buddy." Zack patted Ryan's back in a sarcastic motion, unimpressed by his inflated ego and cockiness. "Good luck. Oh, and by the way…you owe me a rematch. I'll catch you later."

Once he was gone, Storm's owner looked at him and said, "I think Renamon _could_ be attracted to me as Renomon. What do you think?"

_I think you should make me a steak before you leave._

Rolling his eyes, he looked up and asked, "Why do I even bother?"

Mr. Mizuno, Shibumi, had eliminated the need for a DTD by putting the same technology into the new D-Power Mark II digivice following Hailey Riley's rescue from Myotismon weeks ago and had also upgraded the technology, based off the readings gathered on the dark portals, which allowed for a better form of teleportation. One press of the newly installed button caused Ryan's body to glow then disappear through a pinhole sized portal.

* * *

Lightning arced across the early morning sky while Renamon stood atop DATA Headquarters awaiting the teenager's imminent arrival. _I'm quite surprised by how quickly Ryan has gotten used to his new transformation. It's almost as if he was meant to be Renomon. However, it also complicates things even more. I always felt close to him but I feel as if our bond has become that much stronger now that he's become a digimon. Though, I'm unsure if I should discuss these feelings with him. How would he react? _

A sudden flash of light and he appeared. "You're late."

"Sorry." A simple apology would have been enough but for his need to add an explanation on top of it. "Zack was trying to beat me with this monster he created and I lost track of time." The vixen faced him with a questionable look. "Oh, I meant in a video game called Fusion Brawlers. The series came out in 1998 when we were both ten and we've been hooked ever since. It's so cool. You take parts from different animals and combine them into creatures that battle for…" Renamon showed little to no interest in what was being explained. "…and I sense that you could care less. So, what's on the agenda for this morning? Sparring? Speed training?"

"Your speed is good and your fighting skills are satisfactory." Compliments, which usually make people feel good, coming from a digital fox with a go hard or go home personality sounded more like criticisms in disguise. "But your balance leaves something to be desired. So that's what we will focus on today."

"Cool." Ryan pressed the center button on his digivice and transformed. "When do we start?"

"Right…" Thunder clapped and the heavens opened up, pouring down rain a little harder than it had been in Fox Hollow. "…now."

"Really? You of all people know how bad wet fur smells." Renamon refused to say a word. "Fine. Lead the way."

* * *

At the viewing crystal in Myotismon's dungeon stood Devimon, spying on the two, through the eyes of Aurumon, while his master was resting inside a nearby coffin. _They're alone. Now's my chance to kill two birds with one stone and take revenge on Renomon for what he did to me. And I know just the digimon for the job._

About a minute later he entered the area of the castle which housed a gateway into an area of the dark zone where the most evil digital monsters resided. Devimon waved his hand, now aglow with a purple colored aura, which acted as a beacon for a specific one.

The shadow of a rather large creature approached from beyond the veil. "Oh, yes…I'm sure you will do just fine."

* * *

Renamon, with Renomon in tow, moved flawlessly across the rooftops of Shinjuku, nearing the Shibuya district, despite the slick surfaces while her trainee was slipping and sliding with every step he took.

At one point he leapt onto a slanted roof and nearly fell to the street below but was grabbed by his arm, preventing catastrophe. "Thanks. That would have been a real doozy."

"You're not focusing." She was frustrated by not only his lack of concentration but also by the way he played everything off as a joke. "If you don't learn to control every aspect of your new abilities you could end up costing innocent people their lives or lose your own. This is one time where you have to stop acting like…_you_ and be serious."

"Whoa, relax…I was just having a little fun." Renomon replied while walking passed with both paws raised.

"This is not the time to for fun!" She raised her voice, pushed to the breaking point by his usual care free attitude. "Remember what happened to your sister? Do you think Myotismon won't try something like that again? If you aren't fully prepared for every scenario, someone you care for might not be as lucky as Hailey was. Do you want that on your conscience knowing you _could_ have prevented it from happening?

Renomon could hardly believe how mad she had become at him. "Of course not but just because I'm making light of my own inexperience doesn't mean I'm not being serious! Now, why don't you tell me what's really bothering you instead of biting my head off!?"

"What are you talking about?" Trying to play off his question as if she didn't understand what he meant.

"Since I've become a digimon you've started treating me _differently_." Deep down, Renamon was afraid that he had caught onto how she was feeling based off her change in demeanor over the last few weeks. "I mean, when I was _only_ human things were fine. But the minute we became the same you started treating me less like you used to. Not to mention that the only time we've spent together lately are these training sessions. What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" Unable to lie directly to his face she turned away. "…I'm fine."

"_Anyone_ else besides Rika or me would buy that. But I think I know the truth." He had a feeling that Renamon's angst stemmed from the same source of his own anxiety. There was only one thing he felt he could do in order to mend their relationship. "It's obvious that we're both…" A fiery blast came out of nowhere and hit the roof in between the two causing both to backflip out of the way leaving melted concrete where they had been standing. "…in deep trouble!"

Renamon scanned the area and spotted their enemy on an adjacent rooftop. "Up there!"

Using his digivice's scanner, Renomon was able to pull up the bio for the nearby, and somewhat deformed looking, creature. "Cyclonemon…a champion level digimon…special attack: Hyper Heat. Yeah, this has Devimon's handiwork written all over it."

"How can you be so sure it wasn't Myotismon who sent him here?"

"Simple: Snaggletooth would _never_ send a digimon who uses a fire attack after us in the rain." A quick observation based off of the attack. "That's the kind of bonehead move I'd expect from his number two man." The vixen's silence could only have meant she concurred with the hypothesis. "What do you say we make fast work of this guy and head back to base?"

There was no opportunity to respond as the dragon digimon leapt into the air, landing at the far end of the rooftop the two foxes were on and slammed his over-sized arm down which sent a wave of stone and concrete at them.

"Diamond Storm…!" The energy shards merely deflected off the dragon's yellow scaled skin.

"Our attacks have no effect on him!" Renamon exclaimed while shielded behind a stairwell hub. "We'll have to find a different approach."

It was then that Renomon spotted a nearby electrical panel with metallic plated wires going into the wall behind Cyclonemon and came up with a way to win the battle. "I've got an idea. I need you to distract him and as soon as I give you the word, get off the ground. Otherwise, you might find my plan a bit…_shocking_, if you get my drift. Ready?"

Renamon nodded and waited for his signal before walking out into the open to get Cyclonemon's undivided attention. "Yoo-hoo, over here big boy…let's see what you're made of." Several more molten fireballs were sent in her direction which she gracefully, and _playfully_, dodged, taunting the champion for his terrible aim. "Missed me…so close…missed again…too slow…"

"Now…!" One vulpine back-flipped off the rooftop while the other leapt into the air, unleashing his attack on the same electrical box he'd spotted moments earlier. "Diamond storm…!"

The steel cables were sliced like butter, sparking like fireworks on the fourth of July and falling to the rain soaked ground. An electrical current was then sent coursing through Cyclonemon's body, paralyzing him just long enough for Renomon to deliver a Superman like punch which managed to finish the job as the electricity ceased, causing total power loss to the building but ending an even bigger threat.

_You did it, Ryan…I never doubted you could. Not for a second._

After turning back to human form, just as drenched as before, Ryan looked at his friend, smiled and gave her an enthusiastic thumb's up. However, the glee of a winning effort subsided as he noticed what the vixen was perched on: a large antenna.

"Renamon, get off that before you get struck by…!" A whitish blue colored lightning bolt shot down from the heavens, striking Renamon directly in the chest causing her to fall down into the alley below. Ryan leapt over the ledge and landed on the ground, quickly cradling his fallen ally in his arms. "Oh, my God, Renamon…! Come on, wake up! Please don't do this to me! Wake up!" For a brief moment it looked as if the worst had come to pass until the vixen drew snapped back to life, drawing in a number of sharp breaths. "Yes! That's it…breathe. Just breathe. I've got you."

He scooped her up in his arms after transforming back into Renamon and ran off to get help.

* * *

_Two Hours Later..._

Rika burst through the doors leading to DATA's hospital wing, making a beeline for intensive care where Ryan awaited her arrival. "Is she alright?"

"Yeah, the doctor just checked her out. She's going to be just fine." Ryan replied, sounding equally relived. "This is my fault. I told her to distract Cyclonemon and then get out of the way. It was my stupid plan that nearly got her…" It hurt him too much to even think about. "…I am so sorry, Rika. Please, forgive me. But if you can't…I'll understand. I'm not sure I'd forgive myself in anything else had happened to her."

"Don't be stupid." Her tone sounded the way she used to speak to people. "None of this is your fault. It was a freak accident. How could you have known she'd get struck by lightning?" She then wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "I'm not blaming this on you. And neither will Renamon. Now, Come on; let's go see her…_together_."

They knocked on the door before walking in to find the yellow fox sitting up in a hospital bed looking as if nothing had happened at all. And yet something seemed amiss. Rika approached her partner's bedside. "Hey…how are you feeling?"

"I am fine." The response was almost robotic with hardly any emotion to it at all.

Ryan looked at Rika in confusion. "Are you _sure_ you're okay?"

"I am okay." Her face remained deadpanned as she delivered another monotone answer. Looks of concern fell upon both individuals who were failing to understand why Renamon was acting so oddly but it was evidently clear that there was indeed something wrong. "I am okay. I am okay. I am okay…"


	2. Ghost Of A Chance

Renamon stood in a vertical chamber as multiple scanners, indicated by red lasers, ran over her entire body. The lightning bolt had not injured the vixen physically, having been given a clean bill of health by Doctor Isha earlier, though some form of damage occurred as a result.

Rika stood off to the side, there to look after her partner and praying for everything to be alright.

"I don't get it. Her body's here but it's like nothing more than an empty shell or something. She has no personality, no feelings…nothing." Ryan explained what he had observed to Shibumi as they observed the test being done through an observation window above the laboratory. "What's wrong with her, Mr. Mizuno? Why is she like this?"

"It's difficult to say." He walked closer to the glass, thumb and index finger stroking his chin while trying to come up with a viable answer before the prognosis came in. "The only possibility I can think of is that the electrical discharge from the lightning strike somehow _fractured_ her data into pieces which might be the cause of her sudden loss of cognitive response. If that turns out to be the case there may be no way to reverse the damage, I'm afraid."

Ryan's cell phone notification tone, the word "Digimon" from the theme song to the television show, went off. He took it out of his pocket and read the message from Yamaki: _We've got an emergency. Come to the control room ASAP._ "I've got to go. Please…keep me posted if there's any change. Okay?"

"I will." Shibumi's assurance, along with his expertise on digital monsters, made him feel better about having to run off while Renamon was in that state but had no other choice. "She's in good hands. Get going."

Ryan entered the control room where the two women were busy at their stations while Yamaki stood by observing the computer screens. "What's going on? Is it Myotismon?"

"We're not sure but it appears there's an unauthorized digimon in Shinjuku Park." Tally pulled up a map of the city with a tracking signal moving through the area. "At first we thought it might be a wild one but no emergence fields have opened up. Normally I wouldn't ask you to go alone but, since the others are all preoccupied, I need somebody to check this out." There was enough trust between them for Yamaki to let him fly solo. "Can you handle it?"

"Is that a serious question?" Boasting his abilities, knowing full well he could handle the task with ease. "I'll contact you when I get there and let you know if I find anything."

* * *

Thanks to the speed and agility acquired by becoming part digimon, it only took Ryan about ten minutes to get to the park. Upon his arrival he could see many children running around, playing on the nearby playground without a care in the world and felt somewhat envious of them. _Those kids don't how lucky they've got it. All they have to worry about is going to school and how long they'll have to play until the sun goes down. I've almost forgotten what that feels like. Still, I'm glad with the way things have turned out for me. If hadn't gone to the digital world I might've had a normal life like everyone else but then I'd never have met Renamon and all my friends or even become Renomon. True, I may be tasked with the tremendous responsibility of protecting two worlds from the forces of evil…but I wouldn't trade that privilege away for anything. _

Without warning his heightened senses made him aware of a nearby digital monster, able to feel its physical presence and energy in the air. "Yamaki, it's me. You were right. There's a digimon nearby. I'm going to check it out, over."

"I copy. It could be a trap, so stay alert. In the meantime, I'll working on sending you some backup."

Ryan made his way from the playgrounds to the wooded trails which were mostly deserted save for the occasional cyclist or jogger passing through. It was the perfect place for an ambush. And although the teen wanted to become Renomon, should that scenario occur, he ultimately decided to hold off. _I shouldn't transform just yet. Someone may see me. I'll wait until it's absolutely necessary._

Camouflaged by branches with leaves sticking out of his feathers, Aurumon watched from inside a small amount of brush as the boy walked passed.

Myotismon was still enjoying a deep slumber inside the casket leaving the decision of what to do next up to Devimon's whims_. Cyclonemon failed and yet a simple bolt of lightning was all it took to take one of them out of the picture? Gr…If only it were you instead. No matter. Without her or your human allies there to aid you, you'll be an easy target. And after you're gone, the master will never question my power or loyalty ever again._

Just as Ryan was about to leave the trails to enter the grass field, shadow slayers came out of the tree line in droves and in an instant he was surrounded. "So, this _was_ all just a set up to lure me here. Fine by me! I'm going digital!" Renomon came forth, ready for a fight. "I've beaten you guys so many times, as human and a digimon, that I've lost count. What makes you think this occasion will be any different?" The usual dozen doubled in numbers when more slayers appeared behind the ones already there. "Oh…crap…that's a _really_ good answer."

As the horde began closing in, Renomon came to the realization he had no idea where to start or how long he could last against them on his own.

"Peekaboo!" All of the shadow slayers stopped and began looking around. "Yoo-hoo, up here." There, standing at the very tip of a tree branch above them, was Renamon. Though there was something different about the vulpine. Aside from the light blue colored gloves she seemed more _cheery _than usual, evidenced by the smiling and playful giggling. "Twenty four on one is no fun, but how about two against all of you?"

"Renamon..?" Though glad to see her, he was utterly stupefied by the way she was acting. "What the..? Never mind…" The fact that his enemies were distracted had finally dawned on him as he leapt straight up. "…Diamond Storm!"

"Save some for me, please! Thank you!" After watching three of them fall to the attack Renamon promptly joined in, dodging attacks in a playful way so much so that the slayers were taking themselves out. "Ooh, this is _so_ much fun! Ha! Ha!"

_Please!? Thank You!? Fun!? Something is definitely not right here. She's never this…upbeat. _

"Can't believe _I'm_ saying this but the fun and games are over!" He backed up, ran forward, jumped into the air and began bicycle kicking slayer after slayer, knocking them down like bowling pins until none were left standing except for one that tried to sneak up behind him only to be hit with a reverse Batman punch. "Okay, I lied…that was _a lot_ of fun."

Immediately after de-digivolving, Renamon ran over and hugged the teenager so tight that if not for his powers she'd have broken him in half. "You were great! I'm so proud of you!"

"I…can't...breathe! Let…go!" She released Ryan who gasped for air then bent forward and back to stretch out the soreness from her strong embrace. "What's going on? When I left DATA you were practically catatonic and the next you're all happy. It's like you're two…" A scary thought entered his mind. "…separate…people. Can you excuse me for a moment?" Walking a few yards away, he raised his digivice closer to his mouth. "Rika, come in, it's me. Uh…you're probably going to think I've lost my mind asking you this but…is Renamon…_there_?"

"I realize that I've calmed down with my attitude and sarcasm a lot _but_…what kind of a stupid question is that? Of course she's here. Where else would she be?"

Looking over his shoulder, Ryan watched as she picked up a flower, sniffed it and then happily waved to him. "Um…I don't quite know how to explain it…but tell Mr. Mizuno I'm on my way back and that he was right about Renamon's data being fractured. Only I don't think anybody could've seen what I'm seeing coming."

* * *

_That's not possible! I watched that bolt of lightning fry her data to bits! I could smell the singed fur on her lifeless body from here! How can she even be alive!? Aurumon can't follow them inside that building without being detected... _Devimon was desperate to find a covert way into their base in order to get some answers. …_however, I think I have an alternative solution that will work quite well._

* * *

"Incredible…" Shibumi's jaw was almost agape at the sight of two Renamon's in the same room. "…somehow when her data fractured it reconfigure itself into separate entities, each with their own unique personality." Happy Renamon, as she had been dubbed, was busy trying to interact with the _real_ one who was still void of all emotion and did not move or respond. "Apparently, this one is Renamon's happiness. As for the other ones…"

"Wait…_other ones_?" Ryan's attention was grabbed by the last portion of the explanation. "Does that mean the rest of her emotions are out there somewhere too?"

"I believe so. This one here proves my theory." Shibumi replied, motioning towards the fracture who Rika was trying to calm down. "Now the _real _challenge is finding and then putting them all, however many there are, back together before…"

Happy Renamon interrupted him when she pointed up, laughed and said quietly, "There's a bad digimon up there."

"What?" At first glance all anyone could see was what appeared to be an office worker, wearing a white buttoned down shirt and red tie, on his break just passing by on the catwalk above. Ryan and the person in question locked eyes for only a moment which proved to be long enough for his instincts to kick in. "It _is _a digimon! Hey, you…!" The digital monster in disguise took off running after being called out to. "He's headed for the elevators! Call Yamaki and tell him to lock us down! I'm going digital!"

An alarm began blaring along seconds later with an announcement over the p.a. system saying: _An intruder has penetrated DATA defenses. Code five lockdown initiated. _It repeated over and over as Titanium shutters blocked off the entrance to every exit available throughout all of DATA including the emergency stairwell up to the main building.

"You're not going anywhere!" Renomon exclaimed whilst standing atop the edge of a cubicle as his target tried breaking through to freedom. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" The man grinned before his entire body shattered like glass revealing his true form. "Bakemon…I should have known. That must be how you got passed the digital scanners, coming into the building, and security. Why did Myotismon send you here?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? Zombie Claw…!" Bakemon's attack was not aiming for Renomon but the fire extinguisher hanging on the cubes wall just below him which ruptured, sending the contents into the air and momentarily stunning the fox digimon. The carbon dioxide then cleared but Bakemon was nowhere in sight. His voice echoed through the base saying, "Find me…_if_ you can."

Rika showed up seconds later, and asked, "What happened?"

"It was Bakemon. He broke a fire extinguisher, which sprayed me in the face, and then took off." He coughed a few times from inhaling the compressed chemical. "I don't know where he went. Worse, he can disguise himself in a human form meaning he could be anywhere either hiding or looking for any way out."

"Great." Rika replied, looking around at the nearby workers who were watching from a distance with much curiosity and fright. "It could take us hours to find him if he hasn't found a way out already, not to mention he could seriously hurt someone or worse."

Happy Renamon phase shifted behind Renomon and covered his eyes with her paws. "Peekaboo. Guess who?"

"Renamon…?" The fracture looked at Rika, still covering Renomon's eyes. "Now's not the time for games. Okay?"

"It's doesn't matter. She's just…" Something he said caught his attention. "_Matter…_" There was an idea forming as he repeated that one word. "…_mind over matter._ I think I figured out a way to find out where Casper the Friendly Ghost is."

* * *

Bakemon, now disguised as a lab worker, was walking around frantically looking for any means of escape and happened upon the main ventilation system, in a maintenance area, which could not be sealed without cutting off the oxygen supply. Unfortunately for him the access point was too small for him to fit through.

Following the vents back into the central up hub he located the large dome shaped metallic seal that allowed fresh air to filter down before going through a cleansing process then being released into the base. A red sign across the way, with a grey ladder next to it, reading _Ventilation Tube: Access Restricted_ stood out to the ghost digimon as his only chance of getting out of DATA without getting caught.

Just as Bakemon went towards it, intercoms through all of DATA began broadcasting a drum beat followed by Joe Kido's voice from the Digimon television show in a loop repeating the phrase "Bakemon, lose your power!"

Bakemon felt the effects of the mind over matter chant immediately, unable to hold his human form and feeling dizzy to the point he could hardly float for much longer.

"You're not looking so good." Renomon, sitting on the railing, pointed out to the dancing spirit how his condition was worsening. "I'll make a deal with you. Tell me what you're doing here; if you do, I'll have my friend's stop the recording and then you're free to leave."

"I…I can't…_he'll_…destroy me!" Bakemon groaned out, falling to the floor in obvious pain.

Renomon hopped down, shrugged his shoulders and started to walk away. "Suit yourself."

"Wait!" The fox kept walking, feigning to have no sympathy. "Devimon…! It was Devimon who sent me here! Not Myotismon! He wanted me to find out what happened to the other one!"

"What _other one?_" Curious as to what he meant. "Are you talking about Renamon?"

"Yes! He wanted to know how she survived!" The weaker Bakemon got the more honest he was. "And now he does because I brought Aurumon in with me!" Renomon sighed, frustrated by the fact their enemies now knew about the multiple Renamon's still out there, unable to un-leak that information. "That's everything! I swear! Please…stop it!"

After changing back into Ryan, the teen used his digivice to open a communications line to the control room. "I found him. He talked. Cut the audio."

Bakemon's suffering came to an end. "You're not going to destroy me?"

"No. Unlike Myotismon and Devimon I actually keep my word. Now, if I were you, I'd get out of here before I _do_ decide to go Ghostbusters on you." Heeding the advice, Bakemon turned and began floating towards the ladder. "Wait." Cringing, thinking he was about to meet his end, the ghost digimon turned. "I want you to deliver a message to Devimon. Tell him anytime he wants to face me one on one and get beat _again_…he knows where to find me."


	3. Are You Afraid Of The Park?

**Well, after almost a month of inactivity due to work and mourning the loss of my uncle, I'm back and better than ever. Let's continue the journey of Ryan Riley. And the end of this chapter should make my faithful readers quite surprised (*Hint, Hint*). Enjoy!**

* * *

Yamaki stormed into the cafeteria looking for Ryan whom he found sitting, by himself, at a table in the corner eating a plate of food with an ice cold cola, condensation dripping down the can, to wash it down with. "What do you think you're doing!?"

"Um…eating?" Rudely talking with his mouth full then swallowing. "Being Renomon's not as easy as it looks you know. The transformation itself works up quite the appetite. I still have the taste of carbon dioxide in my mouth, too." No response came from DATA's leader who seemed quite agitated. "You're mad at me for something _else_, aren't you? And I'm guessing it's because I let Bakemon go, right? Don't worry about it."

"A rogue digimon got passed security, infiltrated our base, you let him go and you're telling me not to worry!?"

Ryan wiped his mouth with a nearby napkin, stood up, threw his trash out and replied, "Yeah, because he wasn't a threat to anyone. Actually he was kind of pathetic and…I felt bad for him. Now, do you want to keep arguing or get to work finding the rest of Renamon's data fractures?"

As he started walking away, Yamaki, whose agitation was at its limit due to the arrogance being displayed, blocked the teens path out of the room. "I'm going to let this one slide because you've earned a pass here and there for making a bad decision. But don't forget that I'm in charge here. We could have gotten some valuable information out of Bakemon. For instance what Myotismon or Devimon are planning. Next time you capture a digimon, especially one that's gotten through our defenses undetected; you're to detain it for questioning. Is that clear?"

"Crystal." Yamaki turned to head back to his office. "But anything else you think Bakemon might have known couldn't have been much. He told me all he was _allowed _to know. Oh, and there was _one more _reason I told you not to worry." Frustrated but curious, he stopped to hear the answer. "As cruel as it sounds…he more than likely isn't coming back out of that fortress in one piece."

* * *

"Crimson Lightning…!" The candles situated around Myotismon's chamber casted the ominous shadow of a rope like object striking Bakemon whose form then vanished. "The only reason I'm not doing the same to _you_…" Pointing at Devimon who watched in fear as the ghost digimon's data faded away into nothingness. "…is because of what he found out at the digidestined's base. His mistake was quick to reveal the reason he'd been sent. Let that be a lesson to all who serve my will of what will happen if I am betrayed."

Devimon falls to one knee and bows down. "Never, master. I would _never_ think to betray you."

"Good." Myotismon took a seat back on the throne with a smirk on his face. "Now I recommend that you locate the rest of Renamon's fractures before Bakemon's fate becomes yours as well!"

* * *

A map of Shinjuku was displayed on the main computer monitor in the control room with several waypoints marked on it. Riley then highlighted each one using a stylus on her personal terminal. "These five areas here are where we've gotten reports of strange creature sightings. Our other sources of Intel confirm that they were all "foxlike" in nature."

"Wait… you're saying there are five _more _Renamon's out there, each with a different personality trait?" Rika sounded as if she would not have believed it if not for the existence of the first data fracture they had encountered. "Please tell me you at least know what they're going to act like so we aren't walking into this blind."

Tally smiled, spun around in her chair and pulled up an internet page. "I did a little web surfing and found out there are six core or basic emotions that each have a variety of sub-emotions. We have happiness…" Everybody took a quick glance over at Happy Renamon, sitting at the nearby strategy table and rapidly spinning in a rolling chair. "…sadness, fear, surprise, disgust and…" The two teen's curiosity was edging on her last word. "…anger."

Ryan raised a single eyebrow. "So an _extremely_ pissed off and ruthless version of her is running around the streets of Shinjuku looking for a fight…great. We're definitely back-up for this one. Are Takato and Henry still busy?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Takato is out of town for the weekend visiting family up by Lake Teganuma and Henry is busy babysitting his siblings." For the moment it appeared that Ryan would have no other option but to find all the fractures on his own. "But we did manage to find someone to lend us a hand with this matter."

Riley looked towards the newly installed elevator on the far wall which was connected directly to specific areas the surface structure, allowing for easier access to the control room. A light on the floor display light up on "CR" just before the doors slid open revealing three familiar faces: Kazu, Kenta and Impmon minus his two tamers, Ai and Mako.

"You're kidding, right?" Rika asked, somewhat displeased to see them. "The only thing Impmon can find is trouble. And those two couldn't find their way out of a paper bag."

"Not true!" Kazu exclaimed in his defense. "Only plastic bags I can't. Paper's not a problem."

Rika rolled her eyes while Ryan shook his head at the sheer stupidity being displayed. "This is serious. Long story short, Renamon got struck by lightning which fractured her data so now we've got five Renamon's out there, each with a different personality, which we have to find and bring back here ASAP. Questions…?"

"Wait a minute…" Impmon hopped up onto the table with a grunt. "…you're saying there're five fox faces out there now and you want us to bring them all back so the geniuses can try to put humpty dumpty back together again?"

Ryan had anticipated the imp's usual abrasiveness. "Not how I would have put it but…yeah."

Happy Renamon appeared, gasped and scooped Impmon up into her arms, hugging him like a teddy bear. "Aw…you're so adorable!"

Though hesitant at first, the small digimon had begun to enjoy being wrapped in the vixen's arms like he was. Not everyone felt the same way, especially Kazu. "She thinks Impmon is cute!?" A held in burp was immediately followed up by a deep gulp. "Ugh…I think my breakfast is about to make a comeback."

"Oh, would you grow up!" Rika exclaimed then watched as Happy Renamon began rubbing her cheek against the top of a grinning Impmon's head. "On second thought, I actually agree with you." Equally nauseated by the sight of her partner being affectionate to the rudest and crudest being they had ever known. "Let's all pick a place to look and get out of here before I get more sick than Kazu feels."

"Can I stay here if you don't mind?" Ryan, Rika, Kazu, Kenta, Riley and Tally all gave the little conniver a sarcastic look. "Alright, alright…" He looked at all five indicators on the map. "I'll have a look around the park if it'll make all of yous happy."

"Cool. We'll head over to the zoo." Kazu said, wrapping an arm around his buddies shoulder.

"How come you always decide?" Kenta felt upset by the blatant disregard of his opinion." Why can't I make a decision every now and then?"

"Okay…where would you like to go look?"

Kenta looked around, uncomfortable from the attention focused on him. "Uh...I guess…the zoo."

Between Renamon's data fracture literally smothering Impmon with affection combined with the comedy of Kazu and Kenta was nearly enough to push Ryan to his breaking point. "Are we just about finished wasting time?" No one spoke a word. "Good. I'll be at the Meiji Shrine if anyone needs me. After that I'm heading to the Shibuya District."

Kazu adjusted his visor and, as Ryan exited, commented, "Man. That's the first time I've ever seen him…_angry_. You think he's still mad we kept poking at his tail the first few days after he became Renomon?"

Only Rika knew the real reason for Ryan's frustrations but remained silent about it. "Will the three of you just get out of here already?"

"And what if we decide to stay and have something to eat before we go?"

"Then Renamon won't be the only one to have fractures…" The duo, even Impmon, cringed at the threat "…any other questions, boys?" They hurried back into the elevator and were on their way in quite a hurry which brought a strange sense of accomplishment to the female tamer. "I've still got it."

* * *

Ryan arrived at the shrine amidst a sea of people at the Meiji Shrine, mainly tourists from other cities and overseas, with a camera hanging around his neck so that he could pass for a sightseer while searching for the second fracture without garnering too much attention. Though the fact that there were so many innocent civilians in one place never left his mind and made him think about what could happen if things went bad in any way, shape or form.

Almost immediately after passing through the front gate, on his way to the shrine, he could tell there was a digimon nearby. _I think I'm starting to get the feel for this sixth sense deal. I can feel a great amount of energy lingering in the air. It's almost overpowering. Now I understand why Renamon is always so sharp. She can sense just about everything. _

Using his heightened senses Ryan followed the energy pattern right through the main plaza of the Meiji Shrine to the wooded trails leading directly into Yoyogi Park. _Figures I'd end up in another park. Locating the fracture isn't going to be easy. Guess I'd better get started. _

"Get away from me!" A piercing shriek came from out of nowhere. "Diamond Storm…!"

A shadow slayer flew backwards out of the woods and landed directly at the teens feet, smoke billowing off its body. Ryan leapt through the brush and came out on the other side as Renomon, discovering six more slayers in the same physical condition as the previous one.

"Yep…it's _definitely _her handiwork." No one was in sight but he could hear faint rustling a few yards away. "Renamon…? Is that you?" Renamon's fracture timidly poked her head out from behind a tree. He could see that she was feeling hesitant to trust him and de-digivolved back to his human self, trying to put her mind somewhat at ease. "Everything's alright. It's just me. It's Ryan…your friend. See?"

Looking around to make sure the danger level had decreased enough to ensure her own personal safety; Renamon ran towards and hugged Ryan as if she had just been through a very traumatic experience. "I'm so glad to see you. They came out of nowhere and tried to overpower me. I've never been so frightened in my entire life."

"_You_ were scared…" The shadow slayers had already reverted back into dark energy leaving a singed impression in the dirt. "…of _them_? I've known you for a long time and you've never been afraid of anything let alone Myotismon's flunkies. Besides, it looks like you handled them just like always."

"I'm _always_ afraid!" Hastily backing up from the teen, she turned away with tears welling up in her eyes. "Every time I go into a fight I'm scared, not who I'm fighting but of failing. If I fail to win then someone could die because I wasn't strong enough. Innocent people, our friends, their families, Rika…" There was a brief moment of hesitation as she struggled to finish. "…_you_."

Ryan felt surprised to learn that the bravest person he knew had fears similar to his own. The fate of so many lives hinging on the outcome of just one battle was a tremendous weight to carry for both of them. "I know the feeling. Since I became Renomon all I keep thinking about is what Myotismon's planning, whether or not if I'll be able to help stop him and everyone I'd be letting down if I can't, especially you. I've mentioned most of this before but how come you never told me you felt the same way?"

"I couldn't. Not without…" She stopped, preparing to reveal one of her most intimate secrets. "…having to explain how I feel about you. I…I…"

"You love me." There was an air of shock, relief and happiness in his voice as he finished saying what "Scared" Renamon had been struggling with. "You're _in _love with me." Ryan walked a few feet in the opposite direction, their backs now to each other. "From the moment we first met I fell in love with you. I couldn't put those feelings into words until I got older but I _always _knew. For the last three years you were all I could think about. When we met up again I wanted so badly to tell you how I felt, hoping and praying that you felt the same. I…"

Spun around by his shoulders, Renamon pulled him into a kiss that lasted only a few seconds but seemed to go on forever. "I can't believe I just did that."

"Wow…" Still stunned by a moment he had only dreamt of sharing with the vixen. "…I thought you were supposed to be the fracture that was afraid of…" Ryan's exuberance fled as he watched her faint. "…yeah. Not the follow up to a first kiss I was hoping for."

* * *

**Ryan Riley: Yeah! Our first _real _kiss! It' about time! Do you know how long I've been waiting for this!?**

**DarkFox2009: Uh...Ryan?**

**Ryan: Yeah?**

**DarkFox2009: Technically, you only kissed one of Renamon's fractures. You haven't kissed the _real_ Renamon yet. Sorry.**

**Ryan: ...I hate you. **

**DarkFox2009: Ahem...I said you haven't kissed the real Renamon "_yet"._**

**Ryan: Did I say hate? Hate is such strong word. I actually think you're an awesome guy and a great writer.**

**DarkFox2009: Much better. **


	4. Quit Buggin' Me!

**Graduate school, work, loss of interest for a while and an endless chapter. Need I say more?"**

* * *

Scared Renamon began to regain consciousness, cradled gently in Ryan's arms. "Welcome back, Sleeping Beauty. Have a nice nap?"

Ryan helped the fracture up, supporting her with an arm due to the symptoms of grogginess she was exhibiting. "Mm…what…what happened?"

"Well, to keep a long story short, we both admitted our feelings for one another; you kissed me and …fainted." It was a rushed but precise recounting of the last several minutes leading up to the present. "Not exactly how I pictured my first kiss happening, or ending for that matter, but I'm sure I'll get better at it eventually."

"Oh, no, I didn't mean to make you think I fainted because the kiss wasn't good." There was a look of unease on the teen's face followed by one of startling realization on the fox's when she picked up on her poor choice of words. "I mean it was! Only I didn't realize what I did until after I did it and when I realized what I had done it was just too much for me to handle. I'm sorry if I made you feel that your kissing was inadequate."

"Maybe we should continue this conversation back at DATA, _after_ we find the rest of you."

"The _rest_ of me…?" Looking at her body, misunderstanding what he was implying. "What are you talking about, if you don't mind my asking?" Scrunching his face due to an ill-timed slip of the tongue, Ryan now had no choice but to tell her about the accident. "What's wrong?"

"Um…you don't remember but we fought a digimon that Myotismon sent to destroy us earlier today. We won the battle but you…you…" The hesitance was only prolonging her agony so he took a deep breath and said, in one speedy sentence, "…got struck by a bolt of lightning which fractured your data and now there's multiple versions of you roaming the city, each with a different emotional state and you're one of the fractures, more specifically the real Renamon's fear…phew…I think that sums it up in a nutshell. Any questions…?" There was a loud thud as she fainted yet again. "Saw that coming."

* * *

Meanwhile, smack dab in the middle of Shinjuku Park, Impmon was lying on a tree branch when he was supposed to be looking for one of the fractures. _Suppose_ _I should be looking for fox faces missing pieces. But nobody said I couldn't take a break or two, ha, ha! Besides, it's time for my noon nap. _

"Hey, Impmon…!" Calumon happily exclaimed just as Impmon was closing his eyes causing him to fall off the branch and face first into the ground. "Oh!" The tiny digimon's ears shrank right after he floated down to the ground. "I'm sorry. Are you alright?"

Impmon stood up, spitting out a few blades of grass in the process, looking as if he was going to get mad but remained calm while brushing off. "Forget about it. What are you doing here, you little cream puff? Shouldn't you be with Jeri?"

"Jeri said it was okay if I wanted to go out on my own, like I used to, while she took her brother to the doctor. He's got a yucky cold." Impmon rolled his eyes but knew it would be hard to stay mad at or even insult Calumon given how adorable he was, even to him. "What are you doing here by yourself? Do you want to play?"

"Sorry, kid, I'm on official business for DATA." Proudly stating it with both arms crossed. "No time for fun and games."

"Oh." A disappointed Calumon groaned. "I understand." He glanced up then back to his friend. "You must be really tired guarding this tree. Is that why you were trying to go to sleep?"

"Yeah, I…huh…?" What would have been a sarcastic remark coming from anyone else was in fact what the former catalyst sincerely meant causing Impmon to slap his forehead. "No! I was just…taking a breather, not looking after this overgrown piece of broccoli!" A deep breath and sigh were all it took to calm him. "If you must know, fox face had a close encounter with a bolt of lightning and there are personalities are strutting around town as copies of her. I'm keeping an eye out for them."

Calumon looked over his shoulder. "Huh? But I just saw Renamon. She looked fine to me."

"What!" Impmon's eyes went completely white with exasperation. "Why didn't you tell me that before? Which way did she go?" Calumon pointed in the opposite direction then was seized by his hand and dragged through the air like a kite as Impmon took off running. "Come on, shorty! I got a feeling I'm going to need you!"

Calumon's eyes spun, filled with dizziness, his cheeks began puffing up and the hue of his face started turning green with sickness. "Please…slow down!"

* * *

_It appears that my minions have managed to locate one of the fractures. But so has Renomon. I must get my hands on at least one of them in order to prevent the digidestined from returning her to full strength. _Myotismon watched from his lair Ryan and Scared Renamon made their way out of the woods and onto the path leading back to the Meiji Shrine. _Those two may have escaped my shadow slayers but little do they know what other surprises I have up my sleeve._

* * *

"Alright, it looks like the coast is clear." Looking high and low to be sure his statement was true before holding up his digivice. "Rika, it's Ryan, I found another one of Renamon's fractures by the Meiji Shrine. Any luck on your end?"

"Sorry, nothing yet…" It was apparent that, though they had already located two of the six pieces to the puzzle, their work was going to be cut out for them. "…any word from the others?"

"No. And I'm not so sure it was such a good idea having Kazu, Kenta or Impmon help us out on this." He never doubted their desire to aid the team but had to cite the trio's seriousness or lack thereof when it came to handling matters of dire importance. "You ever hear the saying the blind leading the blind?"

Rika immediately retorted. "More like clowns if you ask me. They may not be the most reliable but they're all we've got right now."

"Alright, point taken. Listen, I'm headed for DATA to drop this one off then back out to help the others or look for another on my own. I'll keep you updated but if you need me just call. Good hunting." Ryan shut down his D-Power's comlink and retuned his attention to Scared Renamon who looked frozen with fear. "Renamon, what is it?" A sound of incoming projectiles caused him to tackle her out of the way just as three oversized bee stingers embedded themselves deep into the bark of a tree. "Are you hurt!?" The vixen shook her head. "Wait here. I'll take care of this."

Ryan stepped out of from behind the brush to look for the assailant. "Looking for me?"

"A bug…!" Hovering just below the tree line was an insect like digimon with red armor, silver pincers at the end of each limb and a razor sharp metallic stinger to boot. His digivice brought up the core data on it. "Flybeemon, champion level; Special Attack: Lightning Sting." The mere sight of Flybeemon turned his stomach. "Just so we're clear: I _hate_ bugs."

"I'm not that fond of your kind either, human. Whenever one of you sees a fly, a bee, a spider or any insect for that matter your first instinct is to kill it without remorse." A mutual resentment for one another was coming to light. "That is the reason I chose to fight on Myotismon's side and rid this world of humans. And what a day it will be when human kind no longer exists to bring about meaningless death to millions of insects."

"Oh, give me a break. That is the lamest thing I've ever heard in my life. Besides, I never said I hated _all_ bugs." An orange butterfly descended from above and landed on Ryan's extended hand. "Some are actually quite beautiful while others are just creepy and ugly, like you." Flybeemon became enraged by the insult and readied himself for a fight. "I'll spare you the sight of a human and change into something more appealing. I'm going digital!"

The transformation into Renomon did not seem to faze his foe. "Myotismon warned me that you were part digimon. Too bad it won't save you!"

* * *

Impmon and Calumon both stood atop some playground equipment, looking for the fracture that the latter had claimed to have seen. "Are you sure this is where you saw her, pipsqueak, because I don't see diddly squat."

"I don't understand." Calumon lightly scratched his head. "I saw her here before I found you."

"She couldn't have gotten too far. Whoa!" Impmon fell backwards and onto the ground, taken by surprise when Renamon appeared while he had been looking through his hands as if they were a pair of binoculars. "What are you trying to do!? Give me a heart attack!?" Feeling incensed from being snuck up on and scared. "Well, at least now I can let your boyfriend know I found one of you. Come on; let's get you back to the others."

Seizing her by the wrist, around the dark green gauntlet, Impmon attempted, and intended, to walk them all the way back to DATA but was met with unexpected resistance. "I'm not going anywhere with you. You're rude, obnoxious and immature, amongst other things. Or to put it in simpler terms: you disgust me."

Renamon broke free from his grip with ease and walked in the opposite direction. "Hey! Who are you calling rude, obnoxious and immature, you walking throw rug! Why I ought to…."

A wide eyed Calumon leapt onto Impmon, covering his mouth to prevent any more banter that would undoubtedly cause the fracture to become further disenchanted to the point that they may be unable to get her to come with them. "Let me try talking to her."

"Fine…" Impmon replied after moving the hand away. "…but she better not say anything else about me or Badda Boom."

Calumon's ears perked up as he floated over to Disgusted Renamon who stopped and looked down when the tiny digimon landed in her path with an adorable smile his face, exclaiming in his usually high pitched voice, "Hi!"

For the next several minutes Impmon watched impatiently, sitting on a swing-set, rocking back and forth, from across the playground as the two had a long conversation, the details of which he could only guess. _Look at that little traitor over there, laughing. They're both making fun of me. I know it. And I still can't believe that's what Renamon really thinks. I get that I can go a little overboard sometimes poking fun at people but that's just me. Maybe I am a little obnoxious and rude at times, I'm working on it, but that doesn't mean I'm immature! _

After what felt like hours, Calumon approached while the fracture stayed where she was. "She said she'll come with us on one condition."

"What _condition_?"

* * *

"Lightning Sting…!" Renomon had to back-flip several times in succession to avoid the multiple miniature lightning strikes coming from Flybeemon's stinger. "Impressive. You've managed to last this long but sooner or later I will destroy you and bring your friend's fracture back to master Myotismon."

"Fat chance, bee brain, Diamond Storm…!"

"Needle Stinger…!"

Over a dozen stingers collided with the incoming diamond shards, negating both attacks but creating an explosion large enough to level several trees, sending Flybeemon flying higher to escape while Renomon dove behind the brush to escape the blast and incoming debris. _Oh, man. This bee means business. Where's a can Raid when you need one?"_

Scared Renamon, who was busy cowering in cover, nervously suggested, "Maybe I should just give myself up and go with him. This way nobody has to get hurt."

Initially he was going to downright refuse but then reconsidered. "That's not a bad idea."

Flybeemon descended following the blast, still intent on fighting, when he saw Ryan, having de-digivolved, emerge from hiding. "Giving up so soon?"

"After seeing that, there's no doubt in my mind I can't defeat you." Ryan feigned defeat to lull him into a false sense of security. "Please, just let me go and you can have her. I don't want to lose my life over _one sixth_ of a digital monster _and_ I apologize for that _I hate bugs _comment earlier as well. No hard feelings, huh? What do you say?"

"Hmm…" Flybeemon was contemplating his decision to either let the teenager live or not. "…well, Myotismon never _specifically _said to destroy you, just to bring your friend back to him. And I am willing to accept your apology for those comments." Using every factor he could to make a definitive choice. "Send her over to me and you can go. Just remember that it was an insect that proved dominance over one human, as a symbolic gesture for bugs everywhere, here today."

"Oh, believe me, I won't forget…" A smirk formed on Ryan's face. "…how incredibly gullible you were. Now, Renamon…!"

"D…Di…Diamond Storm…!" Using all the bravery she could muster up to launch one surprise attack from behind their enemy.

Ryan transformed, seized one of the stingers embedded in the bark of the tree next to him and launched it at the champion digimon, missing him by mere inches. "Ha! You missed!"

"Did I?" Flybeemon turned around in time to see his own discharged stinger collide with the diamonds just as they had before, only now he was caught in the blast radius with no means of escape. The resulting explosion sent a severed tail and stinger right to Renomon's feet where it also dissolved back into data that dispersed into oblivion. "Now that's what I call Pest Control! Right, Renamon? Renamon…?" Scared Renamon had fainted for the third time in one day. "Why do I even bother?"

* * *

**DarkFox2009: Finally finished this chapter. Thank God!**

**Ryan: Serves you right for that kiss fake out.**

**DarkFox2009: You want to die in the next chapter? I'll do it.**

**Ryan: Yeah, right. Like you'd kill me off...you wouldn't, would you?**

**DarkFox2009: (Evil grin) No, of course not. Ha! Ha! Ha!**


	5. The Stuff That Legends Are Made Of

While Calumon rode atop Renamon's shoulders, as they made their way across rooftops on the way back to DATA, Impmon was forced to straggle behind with the bandanna he usually wore now covering his mouth so that any word spoken would come out as nonsensical mumbling. And the more time that passed only agitated the imp digimon even further, regretting his decision to be voluntarily gagged due to his abrasive manner which the fracture disapproved of.

"Stupid fox…" Was all Impmon could say to express how uncomfortable and ridiculous he felt.

"I heard that." She was able to hear even the slightest whisper thanks to her heightened hearing. "Perhaps if you could learn to speak in a properly and say things that aren't so _obscene _and _crude _I'd allow you to take that off." Quick to point out that his heavy accent and vulgar language was not a pleasant thing to hear, especially in unison. "However, we both know that the moment I let you do so you'll almost immediately start your usual tempered banter. So it stays on, otherwise I leave as per our agreement."

Calumon, in an attempt to give his friend a reprieve, leaned over to look at Renamon directly. "I think you should let him take it off. It isn't very nice to stop him from speaking just because you don't like to hear what he has to say."

Renamon thought for a moment about what he had said. "You're right, Calumon. It's not right to take away his ability to speak his mind, regardless of how crass that may be. Impmon…?" With strong feelings of animosity he looked at her. "You may remove the bandanna now. I apologize for making you wear it to begin with. Please, forgive me."

Impmon's eyes widened before pulling the red cloth back down around his neck, inhaling a deep breath and getting ready to say something crass but, unexpectedly, held back then exhaled and said, "Thanks…toots."

Although he had to throw in that one snide remark as revenge for being unable to speak for about an hour, Renamon decided to let it go as the group continued on.

* * *

Kazu and Kenta were sitting on a bench across from the shopping plaza opening packs of the digimon trading card game they had just purchased, each hoping to get rare cards they could use in future battles. "Still trying to find that Goliath card Ryo used on Cyberdramon why we were in the digital world? You know how rare that one card is? Ryo must have had to buy like…a zillion packs to find it!"

"I know, but I still want it!" It was an exclamation of frustration about his inability to find said card. "Every time I ask Ryo if I could just borrow it he always says the same thing: Sorry, Kazu, but only the most skilled tamers can master that card. You and I have gone up against the Devas, the Sovereign, the D-reaper and Locomon. Doesn't that count for anything? I…" He stopped as one card in particular caught his eye. "…hey, check it out!"

"What? What did you get?" Kenta quickly scooted over, adjusting his glasses to get a good view of the card. "Whoa! I've never seen that card before. It must be brand new or _really_ rare."

"Dude, could you not breathe on it, please? I want to keep this baby in mint condition."

"Hey, guys!" Kazu and Kenta jumped as Renamon appeared behind them. "What a surprise!"

Both of them peeked over the garbage can they were now cowering behind, still feeling the adrenaline rush from being caught off guard. "R…Renamon…? Is that you? What are you doing here?"

"Who else would it be? And I don't know. Last thing I remember was helping Ryan train and then there was a battle. Next thing I know I'm here." Leaping over the bench she looked from left to right. "By the way, where are Guardromon and MarineAngemon?"

Kazu was the first to emerge from behind the trash receptacle. "Guardramon's back at my house helping my mom out with her gardening, if she's not kicking him around the yard that is, and I think MarineAngemon is asleep in one of Kenta's pockets as usual. I still can't believe he doesn't suffocate in there."

"Ha! Shows how much you know. He's actually back home sleeping in my sock drawer. So there."

"Anyway…we need you to come with us right now. Ryan, Rika and Impmon are running around looking for the rest of you so the sooner we drop you off the faster we can get back to doing what we usually do on our weekends….goofing off!"

"What do you mean they're looking for the _rest_ of me?" Renamon asked, sounding a little panicked by the statement. "What's going on?"

Kazu and Kenta turned away to talk in private. "Way to go, doofus. Now, how are we supposed to explain to her that there are five other Renamon's running around the city?"

"I think you just did big mouth!" Kazu pointed behind Kenta where the fox was now standing.

"Did you just say five more of me!?" Surprised Renamon gasped, having a hard time believing what she had just heard. She paced back and forth with both hands placed on her head. "When were you two planning to tell me this!?" Neither of them had a good enough answer to reply with, cracking nervous grins instead. "Are either of you going to fill me in? Was I cloned or something? Is Myotismon involved? Come on, I'm dying to know!"

"Actually you were hit by lightning." Kenta interjected, holding his finger up to the sky. "Like, boom, you know?"

Surprised Renamon looked up then down, up and down again before letting loose one of the loudest screams that anyone had ever heard before.

* * *

It echoed so far that Ryan and Scared Renamon who were nearly out Yoyogi Park heard it and stopped dead in their tracks when it ceased. "What the heck was that!?"

"It sounded like…_me_ screaming for dear life."

Ryan opened up a com-link on his digivice to Kazu and Kenta, figuring that it could only be something involving the two of them. "Hey, Laurel and Hardy, I'm guessing you found another of Renamon's fractures. But why is she screaming like that? I'm all the way in Shibuya and I could hear her. What's going on?"

* * *

Kazu and Kenta each had a hand over Surprised Renamon's mouth while keeping her hidden from sight in a nearby alley to keep her from any further outbursts. "Blabbermouth Kenta told this Renamon about her sisters and let's just say she didn't take it well but, no worries, we'll get her back to DATA."

* * *

"You sure you can do that?" Worried they could not do that, given their collaborative stupidity.

The sounds of scuffling could be heard. "I'll call my house and have Guardromon come give us a hand. Just do what you got to do. We'll be fine."

"I doubt that." Ryan said under his breath, having no other choice but to let them handle it so he could get the Renamon he'd found to the base before going out to look for the final two personalities along with Rika, still unaware that Impmon and Calumon had found one too. "Alright but call me if anything comes up." The call ended with more struggling noises. "Which I'm sure something will."

"Not for them but for us. Look!" Two times the number of shadow slayers from before came out from behind the trees, headed right for the two.

"Looks like Myotismon won't stop till he gets ahold of you." Ryan noticed that there were too many people nearby to have a battle without the possibility of innocent bystanders getting hurt in the process so he came up with a backup plan on the spot. "I'll keep them distracted while you make a break for it and get to the base."

Scared Renamon did a fast double take at the suggestion. "Tell me you're not serious."

"I'm sorry but there's no time for me to take you there myself. I know you're afraid but you're also in no condition to fight right now." The slayers were getting closer every second. "We need all of your fractures to get you back to normal and I need to find them ASAP before it's too late. You can do this. Now go." She did not argue and faded away with her phase shifting ability. "You want me? You got to catch me!"

Ryan turned and ran through the pink leaf covered field of cherry blossom trees, transforming into Renomon in the process. His digital form provided an extra burst of speed that allowed him to pull away from his pursuers momentarily only to come across another obstacle: a crowd filled with cosplayers that he now found himself in the middle of.

A singe cosplayer dressed up like Tai Kamiya, goggles and all, spotted and made her way over to Renomon. "Hi! You've got a _really _cool costume there!" Walking around him she carefully inspected every inch of his "costume" with her eyes, even going as far as to touch his tail which made the fox hybrid jump a bit. "It looks and feels so real! But what digimon are you supposed to be, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm the one saving your life, get down!" Renomon grabbed the girl and pulled her out of harm's way as a slayers energy blast whizzed by, hitting a tree and sending all of the other cosplayers running for dear life. "Go on; get out of here…now!" She looked at him and then fled to safety along with her fellow costumed acquaintances. "What do you say, boys? Let's give them a show!"

The crowd, now believing what was happening to be some sort of stunt, came in closer to get a good view of the action as Renomon split kicked a pair of slayers and swept the leg of another before running straight up a tree, back flipped over one that tried to corner him and hit a spinning kick right to its face. Two more seized his arms then threw him through the air and into the open field where the cosplayers followed.

_There's too many of them and I can't use Diamond Storm with all these people around! What am I going to do?_

* * *

Behind a magnetically sealed steel door, marked "Special Weapons Storage" in red lettering, lied Yin's Data Saber, which had been given to Ryan Riley as a gift, standing upright in a glass case, as if on display at a museum. The data embedded in the blade caused it to glow, increasing rapidly until the once darkened room was illuminated then engulfed in its luminescence.

* * *

Renomon, now weakened from trying to defend himself without being able to go all out because of the civilians present, stood in the center of a circle formed by the remaining shadow slayers who all leapt at him in unison with their claws ready to skewer the fox from every direction. All he could do was close his eyes and hold up a single paw in defense.

The crowd gasped, about to witness the digimon's demise in what they still thought was a show, but at the very last moment the same light from inside the weapons vault back at DATA emanated from seemingly out of nowhere. Renomon opened both eyes to find the data saber clutched firmly in his grasp and immediately felt reenergized by its powers, leaping into the air just as the slayers reached his position.

"Ah….Super Lunar Slash!" Renomon spun in a three sixty motion as he descended from high above, taking out all of the shadow slayers in one move to a massive cheer by the cosplayers who watched in awe as the creatures disintegrated and faded away.

"That was awesome!" The Tai cosplayer yelled, jumping for joy from seeing such an incredible display.

The data saber again started to shine only now, instead of transporting itself back to where it had come from, changed itself into a modify card which Renomon stared at very intently, first in disbelief then with appreciation. He smiled a little and said, "You saved my life _one_ more time…thanks, Yin."

Cosplayer Tai ran over to him once the rather large crowd had finally subsided, still as excited as before. "Wow! Wow! Wow! That was unbelievable! The way you and those other guys choreographed that must have taken a long time but it was the best faux battle I've ever seen in my life! And those special effects were something else!"

He thought about ruining the experience for her by telling the truth but just sighed and replied, "Uh…thanks. A lot of that was actually improvised, believe it or not. Got to keep the illusion going, you know? Speaking of which, I'd better do the same. Take care."

"Hey, wait!" The fox digimon stopped and turned his head, looking back at her inquisitively. "You never told me you character's name."

With a smirk on his face, the wind in his mane and a feeling of overwhelming pride welling up from deep inside, he nobly proclaimed, "I'm Renomon", and vanished from sight using the phase shift ability to continue his search for the other fractures, leaving the cosplayer alone in the middle of Yoyogi Park with the memory of a moment that legends are made of and which was sure to last for the rest of their respective lifetimes.

* * *

**I know it's frustrating for just about everyone to wait so long for one update from me but I've been so busy and writing so much for school work that trying to get this story updated as often as possible is proving difficult to say the least. But I will try to do an update or two every week from now on starting first thing Monday. I think I'm going to try and get a chapter out on Monday's and Friday's going forward. That's my goal. And possibly a weekend thrown in here and there for surprise. **


	6. Frienemies At Last

Kazu, Kenta, Impmon, Guardramon, Calumon and Mr. Mizuno all sat back and watched four of Renamon's fractures interact with one another as if they were watching a live comedy show. "This is great. You couldn't find better entertainment than this if you tried. Hey, you think if we keep them this way Rika will let me put them on stage and sell tickets? We can call it "The Renamon Show" and make some serious coin."

Everyone turned to the right, staring at the tamer for making such an outlandish suggestion. Guardramon closed his eyes and groaned. "Kazu, I think you should refrain from making any further comments regarding Renamon's current condition….more specifically ones that _Rika_ might take _offense_ to."

The mere thought of what Rika would do to him if she had heard what he said made him shudder and reconsider the idea. "Good point."

Across the room, Surprised Renamon was trying to get a good look at Scared Renamon who was hiding behind Disgusted Renamon's back. "Come on, I just want to get a good look at myself is all! It's not every day you get to see yourself from the outside, you know! Wow, are my ears really that big!?"

"S…so…look at one of the other two." She was afraid of her _sister's_ over-exuberance despite the fact they were the same being. "J…just…go away! Don't come…any…c…closer!"

Disgusted Renamon placed a paw out to keep Surprised Renamon back, protecting the frightened one. "Your behavior is nothing short of disgusting. You can clearly see that she's afraid yet you're still trying to get at her. And, to be quite honest, I find it rather deplorable that you and I are part of the same digital monster. Now, I suggest that you calm down and back off, otherwise I'll have to make you do so."

Happy Renamon stepped in between them and placed a paw on each of their shoulders. "Girls, we shouldn't be fighting. We may be individual pieces of a whole digimon but we're like sisters. So why don't we all get along and share a group hug?"

Impmon stepped forward, garnering their attention. "Great idea, toots! Let's all hug!"

"I'll call security." Mr. Mizuno whispered, starting to gingerly back out of the room.

* * *

Rika was walking around the city like she used to during her days as a loner, searching for one of the final two pieces needed to bring her partner back. She held out her digivice, trying to track the fractures' movements, but the screen remained blank. _Don't worry, Renamon. No matter how long it takes, I'll make sure you get back to normal. _

An incoming message broke Rika's dazed state. "Ryan, is that you?"

"Yeah, listen I just hear back from Riley and Tally. Kazu, Kenta and Impmon found two more of Renamon's fractures. That just leaves _another_ two out there. Where are you at?"

"I'm in the business district." Rika moved into a small alcove, away from the crowded sidewalk so she could continue the conversation in a more private setting. "I've been looking in this part of the city for hours and haven't found anything. But I have this gut feeling I should keep checking this area out."

"Alright…" Agreeing with her insistence on staying put. "…I'm still in the Shibuya district but I'll head back to Shinjuku now and check out some of the places Kazu, Kenta and Impmon may have missed." Keeping her well informed on his game plan. "Rika, just be careful. We haven't encountered Renamon's anger yet and it's a safe bet that side of her will be far more reckless and unpredictable than the rest. You find that one, you call me ASAP. Okay?"

"I will." Though the belief that no part of Renamon would ever hurt her, she made the promise nonetheless. "You stay safe, too. And…thank you."

Although a simple "You're welcome" would have sufficed, Ryan, being the kind hearted person that he was, felt the need to reply with a deeper sentiment. "You don't have to thank me. I'd do anything for you, Renamon or any of the others. We've only known each other a short time but like I've said in the past…we're all more than friends…we're family."

A small tear formed in the corner of Rika's eye but receded when she came to the realization that this was no time to get sentimental in return and, rather than keep going with it, ended the call there to continue the search. And it didn't take long for something to turn up as she watched several people, including employees, suspiciously hurrying out of a nearby music store which sparked her curiosity enough to go investigate.

As she entered the store there was a sad melody was playing on the P.A. system and sobbing coming from the back as she made her way towards it. "_Renamon…?"_

Indeed it was one of Renamon's missing fractures, bawling her eyes out over the song. "Oh, hi, Rika…it's so beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is." Looking back to see how much longer they would be by themselves. "Listen, why don't we go back to DATA? We can listen to some more music, _together_, and talk about what's making you so upset. Okay?"

"Can we take _this_ with us?" Referring to the song on the CD she wanted to keep listening to.

The store's manager returned with the authorities about a minute later to discover an empty case with enough money to cover its cost left on the counter by the register and the back door wide open.

Several minutes later, on a nearby rooftop, Rika and Sad Renamon stopped to make sure they weren't being followed and to rest a moment, still holding the disc she'd taken. "Too close…this had better be one good compilation album because we almost didn't get out of there without having to do some major explaining." The vixen stood by the ledge of the building looking out onto the horizon, tears still running down her furred cheek. "Renamon, what's the matter? Why are you still crying?"

"Because…_he_ doesn't know…" Ambiguous about what, and who, she was talking about.

"Who doesn't know what?" Wondering what her partner was alluding to and then coming to sudden, startling realization. "Wait. Are you talking about…?"

"Ryan…" The one person, aside from Rika, Renamon had a strong bond with that had grown into something more than friendship over time despite the three year gap between meetings. Yet neither of them could speak their true feelings aloud, for fear that a relationship beyond what they currently had would not work. "…I love him so much. He's heroic, honorable, smart, and witty. Whenever I'm around him I'm the happiest I could ever feel. But…" Her voice now indicated deeply held regret. "…I just can't bring myself to tell him that. And I'm afraid something may happen before I get the chance to do so."

Rika had known all along that Ryan and Renamon cared for each other more than either let on and for the first time saw, through the fracture, a side of her partner that she had. A hidden vulnerability that the fox digimon kept buried to keep from losing her edge on and off the battlefield.

"I'm sorry. I promised myself I would let you two sort it out when you were ready but I can't bear to see you torturing yourself like this." Unable to contain her thoughts any longer, Rika finally spoke out. "You two are punishing yourselves because you want a relationship with each other but don't want to admit it because you're both hard headed and afraid. Stop acting so serious all the time, to avoid situations like this, and tell him you love him!"

"I don't know how…"

Rika embraced Sad Renamon as she again started to bawl. "You will…in time. Until then, we'll just keep this between us. Come on, we should get going."

* * *

Devimon watched along with Myotismon as tamer and fracture left the area headed back for DATA. "Master, I don't understand why you haven't sent the shadow slayers or another one of your many underlings after the rest of the tamers. They've found all but one of Renamon's fractures and…"

A crimson lightning was whipped mere inches away from Devimon's face, silencing him mid-sentence. "And, if you question my motives again the next one will not miss! I am well aware that the digidestined have recovered five of the six fractures necessary to bring Renamon back. However, as you pointed out, there is still one out there. Renomon is the one looking for it. When he finds it is when we strike and eliminate them both."

* * *

Ryan leapt over the stone wall, landing in Rika's backyard silently. _Well, this is the most obvious place to look so naturally we haven't yet. But what are the odds one of the fractures would come back here?_

"Hello, Ryan." He spun around, laying eyes on the final fracture which was standing on the walkover bridge above the pond staring directly at him. This Renamon had dark red, almost bloodlike, colored gauntlets matching the particular emotion she was like all the others. But there was something _more_. The vixens pupils were tinted the same color, making her appearance the most menacing of the six. "I've been expecting you."

"I'll have a vodka martini, shaken not stirred." Ryan laughed at his own film reference but could not garner such a reaction from Renamon who proceeded to squint angrily, losing her patience with him. "Sorry, it's just that you're giving off this James Bond villain vibe right now." Nothing he said affected her continuous, menacing gaze. "Okay, in all seriousness, it feels repetitive to explain this again but you…"

"Do yourself a favor and stop talking before I rip your tongue out." It was a bold yet firm threat that absolutely stunned the teenager who knew her to never have spoken in such an explicit manner to anyone. "I remember what happened. You were complaining about our training as usual, we were attacked by a digimon sent by that imbecile Devimon and then I was struck by lightning because of your pathetic plan to have me distract it."

Trying to keep his resolve as she continued to berate him, Ryan slowly approached her. "You're right. I know how frustrating it can get being around me, especially when I resort to the same comedic antics constantly. I act that way mostly when I'm nervous. I was trying to impress you but kept making myself look like a fool on that roof. I also do that when I'm scared. And right now you're scaring me…because I've never seen you act or talk this way." Now a mere foot away, he extended his hand in hopes that she would come with him without incident. "Let me take you to DATA so Shibumi can bring the Renamon we all know…and _love_…back. Please?"

For a moment it seemed as if she was going to accept the offer but, without warning, grabbed Ryan's wrist and pulled him straight into a choke hold. "Listen and listen good…I don't need those other wastes of personality holding me back any more…just like I don't need Rika…or _you_ for that matter. The Renamon you knew is gone for good. I'm here to stay. But, unfortunately, you're not!"

With all of her strength she threw him through an entire section of the house, crashing through several walls, and into the front yard, phase shifting there and watching as he groaned in pain while trying to get back up. "Please…Renamon…don't do this. I don't…want to…fight you!"

"So don't." A kick to the gut kept him down. "Even though I'd prefer a fight, I'll still destroy you without one." The second kick was followed up with Renamon grabbing Ryan by his hair and holding him up. "Consider this our last training session. This is where you find out that no matter what you learn, how much skill you accumulate or even how valiantly you battle, there is always someone out there who is better." She grabbed his face, pinching it with her nails and digging into Ryan's skin. "Admit it. The reason you won't fight me isn't because you care about my well-being. It's because I am, and always will be, better…than…_you_."

Still gripping the teen by his scalp, Renamon threw him across the way and into the stone wall which dented due to his weight combined with the force he was thrown with.

The vixen calmly made her way over to the motionless body of Ryan Riley, scoffed and muttered, "Hope you _loved_ that as much as I did", before turning and heading towards the exit. It was then that Ryan's eyes shot open. A loud, anger fueled growl stopped the vulpine digimon just as she reached the archway. She spun around with a smile on her face, greeted by the sight of an enraged Renomon breathing heavily and snarling slightly.

"You wanted a fight?" The hue of his eyes subtly changed from blue to red and back again. "You got one."


End file.
